


Coming Out (Of The Closet)

by lilolilyrae



Series: Black Panther [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye (Marvel) - Freeform, Okoye/Nakia - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Everett and T'Challa living in Wakanda together





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue or something

After lunch, T'Challa leaves to meet with the press and several officials that hadn't attended the conference the day prior

Everett then immediately gets ready to resigns from the CIA.  
He wants to be able to accompany the King back to Wakanda as soon as he leaves, and not be left behind.

 

It all works out surprisingly fast. Everett assumes that the agency was ready to force him on a desk job or teaching position if he didn't do so soon himself.

Walking out of the Agency headquarters for the last time, Everett feels amazingly free. But he also feels restless. There's nothing left to do for him in this city, and that is something he's never been faced with before.

Everett doesn't have much to take with him, or anyone else to say goodbye to. Most of his friends were really just colleagues, and the few others are people he won't be seeing less often when living in Wakanda than he did while being an agent.

So instead, he walks into Clemyontri park. He's never had time to go there before, and now that he does, he feels he hadn't been missing out.  
The feeling sums up his entire life in the United States.

Sitting on a park bench he feels like he's an old man, retired at an age 'normal' people usually do.  
Once he notices that he's sinking into a depressed state of mind, he immediately jerks upright and starts walking again.  
He had a good life so far, and now it will be even better, dwelling on missed chances won't do anyone any good.

 

Everett texts Shuri, maybe she will have something to do for him, or will be able to explain some more about what the position as King's consort will or at least would usually entail.

A second later his phone lights up with the symbol of the holo app- other than with the Kimoyo beads, Shuri programmed the app to not immediately show the hologram but instead also be usable as a normal phone, in case he would have to answer among other 'outsiders' that don't know about Wakandan technology.

The hologram shows the girl in what probably used to be a hotel room at some point, but what Shuri has turned into an impromptu lab.

"Heyy colonizer! You wanna come over?"

Everett is all too happy to accept the invitation. 

 

Ayo is standing outside the door, looking threatening as usual. Everett tries not to show his discomfort, nods at her, and she steps away from the door to let him through. Upon him entering, Shuri jumps up, grinning, and gives him a high five.

"What was that for...?"

"Welcome to the family! You're stuck with T'Challa, so you're stuck with me too!!"

She sounds way too exited about this.

"Uuh...? 

She laughs. "And I definitely enjoy seeing you squirm, white man! Now, can you help me and hold this?"

Everett has no idea what it is he's supposed to be holding, but he trusts that it won't kill him, so they get to work, Shuri happily chatting about her next project.

 

It's already getting dark when T'Challa, Nakia and Okoye come back.  
They are exhausted, having spent the entire day rushing from meeting to meeting.

They decide to just go to sleep and leave in the morning. Even Okoye agrees that she doesn't have to tempt fate by flying in her tired state.

 

Everett happily climbs into bed with T'Challa, even when it's just to sleep.

He looks forward to doing so for the rest of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short... Only managed to write on the train today, and the actual chapter just isn't ready... Hope you still liked it!


	2. ... To Queen Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I set a '?' At chapter count instead of a 3? I'm not even kidding myself this time

On the plane back to Wakanda, Shuri immediately goes to the second control surface.  
Before T'Challa can reprimand her- Okoye is flying, therefore Shuri isn't allowed to meddle with the system, and she shouldn't try any of her experimental tech while on a plane either- he notices that she's just going for the sound system.  
They all do, because the loudspeakers are suddenly blasting Beyoncé's 'Single Ladies' at full volume.

He groans.  
Okoye is already cursing the Princess in Xhosa.  
Everett just looks confused, until Shuri starts dancing through the room, shouting over the music:

"Single ladies, get it? Cause I'm the only single lady around here! Y'all not allowed to dance!" before breaking out into fits of giggles.

Everett is impressed that she actually still manages to keep dancing despite it.

Okoye mutters that she wouldn't want to dance to this _shite_  anyways, why can't the Princess listen to African music? This American stuff is plain torture, they should all be glad that they didn't have to stay in the country any longer instead of taking a part with them.

Nakia just laughs and says that she doesn't think it's that bad. She didn't intend for Shuri to hear her though- and how did she even, with the music at that volume? - but Shuri squeaks and drags her onto her self proclaimed dance floor to join her for the next song.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving in Wakanda, Okoye and Nakia leave towards Nakia's quarters, leaving Ayo in charge of the Dora Milaje and the protection of the King. 

T'Challa, Shuri and Everett are left standing on the ramp, the men not quite knowing where to go from there.

They didn't have much time to discuss what Everett coming to Wakanda means- do they just move in together, or do they not?

It seems like it would be moving to fast, but on the other hand everything else would be plain weird now that Everett is already here.

And not having him here is definitely not what T'Challa wants at all.

Shuri knows quite well that she should be leaving them alone but she is wayyy too curious for that, so she just keeps standing there with an amused expression on her face. She'd love to have some popcorn right now.  
T'Challa might not be freezing around Everett the way he used to, but Shuri's brother is still very much the same awkward doofus...

Ayo just rolls her eyes at the Princess from behind the King. Shuri giggles.

 

They're saved from the awkwardness when the Queen Mother comes into view.

She hugs both her children, then, while looking a tad surprised upon seeing him again, shakes Everett's hand and nodds towards Ayo.

"It is nice to have all of you back. T'Challa, a word?"

"Of course mother" he follows her, looking apologetically at Everett over his shoulder. 

   
As soon as they are out of earshot, Ramonda loses no time to get to the point.

"Why is white man here again? I know he is a friend of yours, but"

"You know that?"

"Yes, Nakia told me when we were fleeing to the Jabari. Do you really think I would be this tolerant of him otherwise? But T'Challa, I still don't think you can trust him not to report back to the CIA! You said it yourself when you allowed him to leave for the first time: he is clever enough to know that telling them about Wakanda would have only caused trouble compared to letting us tell them on our own time. Don't you think he will also be clever enough to figure out we have never told the whole story? Don't you think-"

T'Challa lets the rest of her tirade wash over him. He knows that what she fears is not really a threat, after all. Everett is no longer CIA, but should he tell her that? He'd rather first tell her about his relationship with the other man and then use the fact that Everett is not a CIA Agent anymore to calm her down after the inevitable freakout.  
But right now, he doesn't feel brave enough to tell her about the relationship. It just doesn't feel like the right moment, with her already mad at the other man....

He notices, a moment to late, that Ramonda stopped speaking, now looking at him expectantly, and quickly chimes back in.

"I trust him, mother. That has to be enough for you"

She sighs  
"And I trust you, son. I just hope you will not be disappointed."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Not quite. What I was actually going to ask you before I saw the American there... Why did you make Nakia your consultant for international relations when she is going to be doing nearly the same thing as your consort? If you establish such a position now, you will have to keep filling it later, and what will she say when she will no longer be able to fulfill what she sees as her duty while being Queen?"

"Mother... It is not like that. Nakia and me, we were never meant to work out..." 

"But she finally decided to stay! Surly you must be happy together now?"

"That's the point. We're not together, not like that."

"T'Challa, you have got to be kidding! Why are you shying away from love, the best thing that could happen to any person? You can't argue you're doing yourself, her or this country a favour, she's the best for the position, you already told me you love her, and the way she grieved for you after the challenge clearly shows that she is feeling the same!"

"I- mother, yes, I do remember telling you that I was in love with her. But I am not, not anymore, and I tried to pretend like nothing changed for a while but the truth is I haven't felt like that for quite a while now" 

"So you are breaking the poor woman's heart?"

"I can assure you that Nakia is happy without me mother. Maybe we were in love once, and I still feel a lot for her and assume she does the same, because she is a good friend to me. But nothing more. I'm sorry if that is a disappointment to you."

"Oh T'Challa, I would never hold your feelings against you. But you seemed so happy going to America with her, and I just assumed... Have you found your happiness with someone else, then? Oh dear, it isn't Okoye, is it?"

"I, no, mother, god. No. Actually, Okoye- but that isn't my story to tell, I mean-"

"Oh, her and Nakia then? Way better a match than you and Okoye would've made, I agree with that. Don't worry, I would have found out sooner or later, you didn't spill any secrets."

T'Challa buries his head in his hands in embarrassment.

 

"You aren't going to tell me about yourself though, are you?"

 _Now_ would be the moment to tell her about Everett. He knows she will find out either way. But now, with his mother already agitated, and the way she talked about Everett just moments ago... He wouldn't even know how to start.

The moment passes, and T'Challa excuses himself to go look for his sister. 

 

* * *

 

 

After Shuri is left alone with Everett, she knows just how to spend the time.

"Hey colonizer, can we go to the lab first? I made a new combat outfit and I need you to try it out"

Everett lifts eyebrow "You 'need' me to try it? Why do you need me in particular?"

"Uh, no reason? Well, it's with magnetic levitation, I know that you were so fascinated by that the last time you were here..."

  
"Shuri..."

"Okay, it's just that you seem to have some more belief in my technology than the others I could ask... And come on, it's completely safe, nothing can happen!"

He gives her a look.

"Okay yes it's untested but really the worst thing that could happen are light electric shocks, I swear!"

 

 

So when T'Challa then goes looking for Shuri, he finds her in the lab with Everett on an examination table.

"What's going on here? Shuri, what are you doing with my beloved?"

"Relax brother, he's just testing my new flying suit because I wanted to beat Iron Man properly before I meet him for the first time, and-"

"Flying suit???"

"It's completely safe! It's not even in flying mode yet so it's not like he could drop from anywhere"

"Shuri! I know fair well that you and I have a different definition of 'completely safe'!"

"There was no possibility for any permanent damage okay? I would have never tried it on him otherwise you know that"

T'Challa rubs his head.

Everett, who till then was listening with growing amusement, now steps out of Shuri's equipment and goes to embrace T'Challa.

"And what are some electric shocks for the greater good, right?"

"Electric shocks?? Shuri, have you been electrocuting Everett?" T'Challa immediately holds the other man an arm's length away and starts checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing happened, your sister just read my my rights before the procedure" Everett laughs.

T'Challa sighs, "That better be true" he gathers the other in a hug.  
"I nearly lost you way too often already"

Everett smiles and tucks his face into the crook of T'Challa's neck, holding on tight.

"Uuuugh, so much PDA"  
Shuri groans and goes back to disassemble the magnetic suit.

"We're not even kissing"  
Thinking about it though, that is exactly what he does want to do now.

Grinning at Everett, T'Challa leans in again, about to press his lips to the other man, when he hears a gasp.

They spin around.

Ramonda stands in the doorway, the Dora behind her looking apologetically at T'Challa.

 

"Mother, I-"

"That- that is who you are with now? The outsider? Is that why you trust him, has love made you so blind, you let a foreign intelligence agent into our lands?"

"Mother! Wakanda is open to all of the world now, you can not blame me for 'letting someone into our lands'. Everett isn't CIA anymore, and even if he was, he is my partner first, and yes I do trust him with my secrets and my life!"

Ramonda heavily sits down on the office chair closest to her, the Dora Milaje behind her offering her help but the Queen waving her away.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, T'Challa? You will not be able to have children. And even if you somehow managed to, the elders would never accept half an outsider's child nor someone that doesn't have royal blood in them on the throne"

"Mother, I know I have responsibilities as a King, but I will not let it stop me from living my life. If I can't bring forth an heir, then so be it. You still have Shuri as our blood, and if-"

"Uuuh sorryyy??!?"

"Chill, sister. I wasn't finished, I would never expect you to do something you don't want to either."

He turns back to the Queen Mother. "And if Shuri doesn't bear children either, then there will be other tribes with royal blood to take the place. I know you would want our family on the throne for as long as possible, but let's face it- we are all just human, and it will not hurt Wakanda to have someone different be King."

Ramonda looks at her son for a while, contemplating.

In the end, she just says: "You practiced that little speech, did you not, my son?"

T'Challa feels his face heat up. "I planned on telling you when we were alone earlier, but I didn't know what to say, so..."

Ramonda smiles.  
"My dear child, I just want to see you happy. If this man is who you need for that, then so be it."

She stands up again and gracefully walks towards Everett.

"Welcome to our family, Mister Ross. But do know that should you cause my son or anyone else in this land any pain, you will no longer be welcome here at all."

Everett tries to smile at her, a little intimidated.

"I can assure you that I don't intend to do so, and if I ever do you have my full permission to punish me however you want to.  
And please, call me Everett- I mean, I mean if you want to..."

Ramonda tilts her head with a half-smile on her face. She looks a lot like T'Challa like this, Everett notices.

"Alright, Everett"  
He seems to have passed whatever test she put him through.

T'Challa smiles at him and takes his hand.

 

"Now, I actually came down her to ask you both" Ramonda nods at Shuri and T'Challa "to accompany me to your father's grave. I'm sure he missed his children over the last days just as much as I did"

"If he's a spirit now, can't he just come look at us in America just as much?" Shuri asks.

"Don't be disrespectful!"

"Just saying...."

"Anyhow" Ramonda continues with a sigh. "Now that your consort is here with you, he will certainly accompany us as well?"

Everett has the feeling that his reaction to the question, as well as to being called T'Challa's consort, are yet another test the Queen is putting him through.

 "It would be an honour." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering: Shuri, of course, can hear them all through the Kimoyos
> 
> Hope my portrayal of the characters is decent despite not having much time to beta it myself!
> 
>  
> 
> Come fangirl with me on my [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com) [blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) blogs or follow my new [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/), I mostly just post updates on my writing progress in my story :)


	3. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be about something else?? Guess you'll get that as another chapter
> 
> Still not beta read, tell me if you find any mistakes!

After they return from the sacred place, T'Challa and Everett bid the others goodnight and decide to skip dinner and head straight to bed. 

T'Challa is uncharacteristically quiet on the way. Of course he never talks as much as his sister, but there is something about the way he doesn't say a word at all now that makes Everett wonder...

Not wanting to invade his privacy while they are still watched by a Dora Milaje and could be overheard by anyone, Everett waits until they're in T'Challa's chambers to ask him what's going on.

"T'Challa? You're so quiet, is everything alright?"

"I- yes, sure don't worry beloved. I just... Standing there at the grave reminded me..." he scratches his head.

"Hey" Everett softly touches his face. "There is nothing shameful in grieving someone's death, no matter how long ago the person died. Especially when the person is you father."

"That's not it. I mean, on the one hand it is, but on the other hand I don't even feel I have to, because-"

"T'Challa?"

Everett tries to make sense of the other's abstruse talk, but it's no use.

T'Challa turns away.

"You would think it's silly."

"Hey. Have I ever done anything that would lead you to believe that I would think something obviously so important to you could be silly?"

"I- no, of course not. I just- outsiders don't tend to understand our culture that well, especially our religion. It seems weird to you, only because you are used to your own weird rituals more..."

"Actually, I'm not religious at all. I hope that that's not a problem for you? I promise that it does not mean that I look down on anyone who believes otherwise."

"I- no, I suppose not. At least then no-one will fear that you will try and convert them to Christianity."

Everett laughs. Then he goes to hug T'Challa, rubbing his back. "Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I- and I guess if you're not religious at all, that at least is something you can understand- I always used to be sceptical when it comes to our spiritual culture."

He snuggles closer into Everett. "Perhaps because in my training to be King I was seeing less rituals and more technology. It just always seemed so far away to me, so unbelievable and not making much sense. I knew my parents believed, and I knew them to be quite reasonable people, but I also thought that they came from a different time. But now..."

T'Challa breaks away from Everett and starts pacing. Trying to give him some space, Everett sits down on an armchair on the small side of the room.

 

"I don't know how much you've already heard about the rituals that come with being crowned King- the challenge you know of, of course, but I mean what comes after. The heart-shaped herb."

"I know it's what gives you the strength of the Black Panther and saved you from the coma"

"Yes, that's it. But it's more, it's like- they call it the ancestral plane. A place to meet the ones that have passed before you. I never believed in it, I mean I guess I didn't think everyone was lying either, but I just thought they wanted me to believe in a fairy tale... But then I was there, and- and my father was there as well. I just- I couldn't- I can't _not_ believe it anymore. It felt so incredibly real... I mean at least I want to believe it, seeing my father there, and again after I found out about Erik. It would mean that he knows I am setting things right now. Logically, I know it could also just be a drug induced dream, and the way it's the same setting for everyone just due to our own expectations, a kind of self fulfilling prophecy... But" He comes to a halt "I don't believe that, not anymore"

Slowly, Everett gets up from the chair and takes T'Challa's hands. "I have to admit it never made sense to me, believing. But I think everyone needs to believe what they need to believe. It doesn't mean that I think you are lying, or that you're wrong, I just rather believe the second explanation you just gave... But I would for once hope for you that it is actually true, what you believe. And" he chuckles "that's big news because I actually used to hope that my opinion is the right one, even if it means that there's no afterlife or anything, because all I've ever known about religion, christianity in particular, were people that tried to convert me and in the same breath tried to hurt me or take away part of my identity..."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, beloved"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You showed me that there's an entire country of mostly religious people who don't hate on others for being different."

"Well, I don't know about mostly religious, I know it might seem like it to you but I know a lot just stick to the traditions because they are used to it or because of positive aspects other than faith, a bit like some atheists in your country would still celebrate Christmas as a holiday to meet family and give each other gifts. But quite some don't actually have faith in any higher power- like I used to, although I guess I at least always hoped. But Shuri for example never believed at all, so if you ever feel the need to mock religion, I think she's the one to go to" he ends with a grin, trying to lead the conversation to a happier place. But Everett furrows his brow.

"I don't know... I think she did believe when she did the ritual to wake you on the Jabari land"

T'Challa shakes his head. "Oh no she told me about it, in that moment she was willing to 'not take any bets' and do the ritual completely, but she thinks it was just the scientifically explainable Vibranium in the heart shaped earb that brought me back."

"Oh, alright. Yes, I suppose that's understandable. When I saw you lying there in the snow... I was willing to beg any higher power that might listen to bring you back"

T'Challa feels his face heat up "You are such a sap, kitten"

Everett laughs and pulls him close "Your sap"

"That indeed"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/172306604540/wordsinwinters-whats-up-its-1230-am-and-i)
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day <3


	4. ... To the People /1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those cuties <3 hope you like this, despite me cutting a chapter in half again...

 

The next morning, T'Challa wakes up to Everett wrapped around his body, still deeply asleep. The sun is already shining brightly through the windows, and he's a little surprised to see the other man sleep late, Everett had told him that his internal clock tended to wake him up early, as he was used to from the military. Well, maybe his body had already gotten the memo that he had left the CIA for good?

Looking at the sleeping form of his lover, T'Challa is glad that the chaotic coming out to his mother the day before at least led to them being too exhausted to question what it means to be in this room together. He hopes it will stay that way, although of course should Everett demand some open space, he would immediately let him have it.

When T'Challa gets up to relieve himself, the movement seems to wake Everett as the other man starts stirring. 

"Be right back beloved" T'Challa whispers before hurrying to the bathroom, adamant to make it back before the other man wakes fully.

When he steps back into the room, Everett is blinking at him through sleepy eyes, propped up on his ellbows. T'Challa smiles and climbs over him, Everett laughing and letting out an "Uuf" as T'Challa completely lays down on him, but as T'Challa tries to pull away to give him some space, Everett mumbles "I won't break" and pulls him back in for a kiss.

 

After a while they part, and T'Challa rolls off of Everett, now just laying his head on the other man's chest.

"You're quite lucky we don't have many appointments today... You don't usually sleep in this late"

Everett shrugs "I woke up some times during the night, it's just the new environment I'm getting used to... But don't worry, if there's a meeting I have to accompany you to you can always wake me, I'm used to function without much sleep."

"Oh" T'Challa feels like he's been slapped, though he's trying for it not to show. But Everett can read him too well for that. He sits up and makes T'Challa look him in the eye.

"It's not your fault, okay? I don't want you to beat yourself up over this, especially as I think that'd just be because of a misunderstanding. I always need a while to get used to a new place, and you being here actually made it better, I was able to go back to sleep fast almost every time I woke up, so... Not your fault, okay love?"

T'Challa's attention is torn between the fact that still, Everett felt unwell, while apparently he likes him so much that his presence made it easier, and Everett calling him 'love', a pet name the other man hasn't used so far. He wants to tell him that he'd love to hear it again, but he doesn't know how, so he obts to stay at the topic at hand.

"But you slept well in the hotel room you stayed at in America?"

Everett lets out a weak chuckle "Well, hotel rooms aren't technically a new environment to me... I suppose my body must've accepted all hotel rooms as home at some point, and thank fuck for that, would've made my job hard otherwise"

"Hm" T'Challa doesn't quite know what to reply to that. "Is there any way I can make it easier for you? Here, I mean?"

"Just stay" Everett smiles shyly. 

"I'd love nothing more, kitten" he leans in for a peck on Everett's lips "I didn't know how to ask you, but I would like for you to just move in with me here- you'd still have your own office space, and the floor is really big enough for two people... Doesn't mean that you have to, of course, you shouldn't feel obligated to anything just because you agreed to accompany me here. There's another set of rooms closeby that you could move into, I could-"

"Stop rambling" Everett laughs. "of course I'll move in with you"

T'Challa can't stop the big grin on his face, and honestly he doesn't want to because Everett has to see just how happy he makes him.

 

"Of course, when I move in here, I suppose people will soon notice, given that I look pretty out of place here.... I know you said the Dora Milaje and your family will not tell anyone and that we can do so on our own terms, but I think we better just get it over with, right?"

 "Yeah" T'Challa scratches his head "Not so much because of you living here, only the most trusted are allowed in the royal chambers or even close to them, and we could always name you a foreign advisor to explain you being seen in the city and such. But when you will come with me on travels abroad, people are bound to notice, and I wouldn't want my people to hear about my consort through outsider's tabloid press..."

Everett snorts "Definitely an unpleasant thought. So... We'll come out to your country?" 

T'Challa first gives him a confused look before understanding and nodding "Although it won't be an outing in the sense of sexual orientation. You forget that that isn't much of an issue here"

"Right" he hadn't actually _forgotten_ , but it just seems so abstruse... Like a too unnaturally perfect world. Then again, isn't that the definition of Wakanda in general? 

 

 "So..." T'Challa starts, fidgeting a bit as if what's coming next will be uncomfortable "When you will officially be my consort, the people are kind of going to expect a ceremony..." 

"Yeah?" Everett lifts an eyebrow again. He's not actually afraid of whatever Wakandan ceremony will be thrown at him, he's been undercover enough times to know the best way to deal with embarrassing foreign things is knowing that to the people around, it's not uncommon at all, so why should he feel weirded out by it? Plus, this isn't a misson (never again), this is T'Challa, and Everett will be comfortable with his King no matter what.

"Well, the King and his consort are seen as a sacred union, so we would have to stand in front of everyone and promise to not break apart that union for as long as we live..."

"Sounds a lot like a wedding" Everett smiles.

T'Challa is looking at his hands, so he doesn't see the fond look on Everett's face and goes on explaining: "Yes, I suppose it is, I mean we also have an equivalent of wedding among all the people of Wakanda, and that is quite exactly the same as this ceremony only with less publicity... But don't worry, I don't expect from you that you will mean those words, I know it is way too early and-"

"T'Challa" Everett softly takes T'Challa's face and turns it so the other man can't help but look at him, effectively shutting him up. "For all I know what you just said was basically a proposal, so: yes. Yes, I'll marry you, or whatever, and yes I want to be with you for the rest of my life"

The grin he got in answer was blinding, and absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once it ain't the lesbians that are u-hauling xD
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com), sometimes I post stuff


	5. ... To the People /2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talk than action, sorry... Those characters do what they want and then I gotta write it and it takes too long to get to any actual plotlines xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw HAVE Y'ALL SEEN THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER STUFF???  
> I'm totally hyped but- is it just me or does Okoye saying the word Starbucks in a positive context feel way out of character??? Olympics damn yes tho xD

Before actually being able to start with the wedding preparations that T'Challa won't call a wedding, T'Challa tells Everett that they should 'ask' the council for their approval. He assures him that it isn't actually asking, as he will stay with Everett no matter what, but well...

 

"I don't advice you to come with me when I go to talk to them, as some of the elders can be quite harsh. I don't need you to hear what they will have to say, about me being with an outsider..."

Everett lifts an eyebrow "Wow, you sure like your own council a lot"

"No no" T'Challa laughs a bit embarrassed "They are all very capable strategists and politicians, most even nice people, just sometimes bad at human interactions I'd say. And they tend to be more focused on the public appearance of the royal family and the country as a whole... I just think it could be hurtful for you, them saying that you don't fit into that picture"

"And not for you? I can deal with it and stand my ground, I'm coming with. Unless it would actually make things harder for you?"

"No- I'd like to have you by my side. I always do, never doubt that, kitten." T'Challa pulls him into his arms, and Everett smiles.

 

Then they both have to get dressed and get ready for the day way too fast, and soon find themselves in the circular room of the council. 

Everett did come with him, but T'Challa still does most of the talking. For once, though, he's not sitting on his usual spot on the throne amongst the other members of the council, but standing next to Everett on the opposite side of the room. It's the place of a visitor. T'Challa's making a statement with it, he's not here to  _discuss_ this issue with the elders, he's informing them, and then he will go on with his day.

Ramonda is there as well, on the left side of the throne as usual, and simply smiling when asked whether she had known of those unfortunate events.

The reactions of the others go about as well they expected, if not actually- better?

Yes, some are disgruntled at seeing an outsider so close to the man on the throne and the power that comes with it, but they seem to sense that the King isn't going to budge an inch on the issue, and, not wanting to spoil things with him, there isn't even much utterance at T'Challa telling them that he will officially declare Everett his consort, with all the authorities that come with the position. 

 

Everett himself is still rattled by the absolute lack of homophobia.

The only thing that comes up in that direction is some voices grumbling how there won't be an heir, but it's more a clinical fact than a punch in the direction of their sexuality, and either way the same amount of people- or more, especially from the other tribes- don't think that that's a bad thing at all, given that it would lead to a greater provability of someone from their own rows taking over the throne sooner or later. Ramonda, of course, is giving everyone the side eye who dares to bring this up, but T'Challa just smiles.

 

With the formalities sorted out, the council is left with enough topics to discuss, so they cut the rest of the gathering with the royals quite short -and Everett thinks that that will take some getting used to, being sorted in the same category as the royal family.

The two men are left standing in the hallway once again, with half a day to themselves. 

T'Challa decides to show Everett the market place- all he's seen of Wakanda so far are the two extremes after all, stretches of nature and the science-fiction like high-tech of the buildings they live in, as well as Shuri's lab. But there are also living, breathing cities that are part of- well, the _lifestyle_ of Wakanda really. 

They won't be showing public displays of affection while outside now, but it's probably a good idea to have the white man be seen as a non-threatening individual on Wakandan streets before any message about their liaison gets public. T'Challa wants for his partner to be seen as normal, maybe even liked by the people, before putting him in such spotlight. 

Still, it feels weird to let go of Everett's hand as soon before exiting the elevator.

The other man smiles encouragingly at him when T'Challa shivers at the loss of contact, and T'Challa wonders whether he is more used to it- to the hiding. He hurts for all the hate for his own being Everett clearly suffered in his life, and vows to cut the time of hiding their relationship as short as possible. 

 

With two Dora Milaje in tow, they make their way down to the buzzing roads of Birnin Zana.

Everett is immediately taken by his surroundings. 

"Oh, the colors! T'Challa, this is beautiful!"

His eyes wander back and forth, mouth agape, and T'Challa has to smile. This is exactly what he had hoped for in a reaction, and he knows it's nothing but genuine. 

He hopes Everett will stay this fond of the city, after all he agreed to live here, and T'Challa would hate for him to grieve for a life back in the states. And a long-distance relationship would be everything but nice as well.

 

Walking through the rows of vendors and booths, Everett draws a lot of looks to them. He smiles awkwardly at everyone, clearly not quite comfortable at the attention. 

"Is it always that way, walking around here as the King? Or is it just- is it because of me?"

For a fleeting moment T'Challa considers lying to ease Everett's mind, but he quickly discards the idea.

"They are used to me walking those roads, so the only attention I usually get is from visitors from other cities or villages. No-one is used to seeing someone with your skincolour here, I'm afraid"

Everett nods, clearly still uneasy. T'Challa softly bumps their shoulders together. "Don't worry, they will get used to it. And with Wakanda opening itself further to the world, also children will perhaps soon be more used to seeing outsiders in the media"

"I guess so" Everett tries to smile at him, and they continue on walking, the topic soon half-forgotten when admiring the hovering railway or the colourful vibranium-woven fabrics at one of the booths.

 

At a small sales cart, a tiny elderly woman smiles at Everett, seemingly not caring about his differentness, and gestures to one of the amulets in front of her, all the while talking rapidly. He tries to tell her that he doesn't speak the language, but she doesn't seem to understand. 

Everett gives T'Challa a helpless look, and the other man starts to translate.

"She says she sees your spirit and that you need protecting... Honestly, I think she's trying for an easy sell, but just take it as a compliment for her thinking you have a spirit that needs protecting... I'll pay, of course"

Everett blushes and nods at the sales lady, and she grins widely, stretching to put the necklace with the amulet around his neck himself and fussing until it's laying around his neck exactly as she wants to.

He thanks her in English, then asks T'Challa to please translate for him, and gladly he does so while giving the woman her money.

After that little exchange, Everett thinks he notices that people seem to be looking at him with less mistrust. It might judt be his imagination, but it seems like the old woman's assessment of him got around at least among the older generations.

He also keeps noticing the people speaking mostly in the native language though, one he doesn't even remotely understands, and knowing that it's actually T'Challa's mother tongue...

"What's it called?" Everett asks for once, hearing young school boys shout to each other over the sound of the railways. 

"What is what called?" T'Challa asks confused- he has explained a lot of the things they passed on their way to Everett already, but now the other man isn't looking at anything in particular.

"Your language" Everett turns his head around to face him "I don't even know its name..."

"Not a problem" T'Challa smiles "Most of what you are hearing is a form of Xhosa, the official language of this country. Some speak Yoruba and Swahili as well" 

Everett nods slowly "I think I would like to learn"

T'Challa gives him a puzzled look "Xhosa? Most people actually do speak English, it's taught in school for decades now... I can assure you that you will not need it for any official business, and if you are moving around in the city you will always have a Dora Milaje around that could translate" 

"I know that" Everett blushes slightly and curses that his blood reacts so easily to all emotions "I still _want_ to learn it. It's your language, and just... I don’t feel like it's fair, us always just talking in my mother tongue. I mean, I don't know how easy I'll pick up enough of it to actually hold a conversation, but still... I'd like to try. I feel like I'm missing out on an entire part of your culture, your identity"

T'Challa can't stop the wide grin from spreading on his face

"What?" Everett lifts an eyebrow at him.

"I have to try really hard not to kiss you right now, kitten"

Everett blushes even harder.

"And I would love to teach you" T'Challa goes on, "I don't know how much time we will have for it, but I'm sure Shuri can give you some learning programmes as well, and I will tell you a word whenever I think of it"

He grins again "Kitten, for example, is inkonti, yam intanda"

"And what did that mean now, in the end?"

"My kitten, again- but also my beloved" he smiles softly at Everett. 

"Now I really want to kiss you as well" the other man groans, and T'Challa laughs. 

"Then let's go back to the palace, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google says Birnin Zana is the capital, anyone know whether that's also where the royal family lives and all? Hope so
> 
> I know the official language of Wakanda is Xhosa, but that's actually spoken in South Africa, and Wakanda is placed further north on the map, so I took two other languages out of that general area as well. To make Xhosa being the native language there believable for my headcanon, I like to imagine that it was a form of a more commonly spoken language before Wakanda was founded, then the other people speaking it moved south or started mixing with different language influences, while Wakanda developed its own form of Xhosa... All my own ideas tho, and all Xhosa words are and will continue to be taken from google translate, eg that something has several meaning from translating and retranslating xD tell me if you notice mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day :)


	6. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapter titles btw, I just suck at naming stuff

T'Challa is sitting on one of the armchairs in his living room, Everett half-sitting, half lying on top of him. They're so close, he can feel the other man's heartbeat next to his own.

Their tongues are entwined in a kiss, desperately taking back what they felt the loss of while not being allowed to touch out in the open. Everett had never been one for PDA, but now with T'Challa, he outright craves it.

Hopefully they won't have to stay in hiding much longer. 

 

For lunch Shuri shows up, and they both go on her nerves being all "touchy-feely, grr!" 

But knowing that they... She forgives them. For now. They better not get used to it. (Although if they do, she'll definitely start recording their gushiness as soon as they're out, to use as blackmail material whenever necessary. Or just start a YouTube channel... She'd probably gain more followers with that than with any science or engineering tutorials, after all...)

Everett and T'Challa are completely unsuspecting of those thoughts, too preoccupied with each other to notice Shuri's huge grin.

 

After, T'Challa has to leave for another meeting, and Everett is glad that Shuri sticks around. He wouldn't know what to do with himself alone in his quarters.

Suddenly, with a jolt he realises: he really only knows like five people here in this entire foreign country, and that's including his fiancé's sister, mother and bodyguard. While Everett never had many actual friends closeby, usually, at least on the job, he always had somewhere to go, someone to talk to without seeming out of place or bothersome. 

 

Shuri seems to notice something is off, and tries to distract him by showing him Screenshots of memes on her StarkPhone. He's surprised she even has one, after all she can access everything on her own technology. 

As if reading his thoughts, she explains: "Memes aren't made for my kinda format, so I'll take the second best!"

Everett snorts "I'm sure Stark would appreciate being called that"

She shrugs and fidgets with her bracelet. Everett raises his eyebrow, then comes to a sudden realisation: "You do care what Stark would say about your work!"

She waves him off "I know I'm better than that colonizer!" And she quickly changes the topic by showing him a video of her brother being kicked through the lab by his own uniform. Despite feeling kind of bad for the other man, Everett can't help but laugh, T'Challa looks completely _adorable_ when taken by surprise.

 

 

 

In the evening, as they're lying in bed together, T'Challa soon notices that something is off with Everett. 

"What is the matter, my beloved?" He gently strokes a hand along Everett's face, drawing the other man from his thoughts.

Everett smiles at him "It's nothing really, I don't want to worry you..."

"Hey, hey, none of that. If you truly don't wish to tell me, alright, but otherwise I am always here to listen, my love"

"It's just- earlier, when you left, and it was just me and Shuri- I was so glad that she stayed around, and because of that I just noticed how- well, not lonely really, because I still have you and your family around most of the time, but just- I don't really have other friends here is all. And I mean I never had many, so it's nothing to worry about I promise... It's just, I feel like I'm only talking to you about things, and on the one hand that's wonderful, but on the other- I'd like to have someone to talk _about_ you to, and you know how they say if your lover is your best friend, you're doing it right, but if your lover is your only friend, you're doing it wrong... I want to do this right, T'Challa, and I think we got the first part good so far, I mean I'm more honest with you than I think I've ever been with anyone- but if we keep crowding each other, I feel like we'd just be sowing the seeds for a relationship crisis..."

T'Challa patiently listens until Everett finished rambling, then sighed softly and pulls the other man closer to himself.

"I have to say I do not particularly share the opinion that there could ever be too much alone time for the two of us, kitten, or that it could ever feel too crowding... I do agree, however, that it is always good to have someone to talk to about your significant other, and to just have friends. Do you miss your people in the United States greatly? you do know you can go back whenever you please?"

Everett does notice how T'Challa's arms tighten a bit at the mention of him leaving, and he has to smile at the subconscious possessiveness by the King.

"Nah, I mean I do miss my actual friends a little, but I'm used to it. I've never really seen them much, it's more just the knowing people around me aspect that's bothering me a bit... And I definitely don't want to move back to the States, I mean I don't even really like the US... Just Hope I'll find some friends here, or at least some more acquaintances"

"You don't like the United States?" T'Challa looks a bit puzzled "But you have grown up there? Surely you must feel connected to the country? And the nature is so diverse from state to state, you wouldn't have to go back to Washington if you don't like it there in particular..."

"Seems almost as if you're trying to get rid of me already!" Everett laughs. "No, you're right the nature can be beautiful, and I definitely am used to living there... But in general it's just not a very likeable country"

"You don't have any national pride?"

"I wouldn't say so... Sure, I am proud of some things, but in general? No. You can actually be proud of your country, you only did good and you achieved so much...But us? We waged war upon innocents, we actually did all the terrible things Killmonger wanted to do, we were what caused as well as inspired him to think like that in the first place"

T'Challa squirms, looking uncomfortable "Quit talking as if those were your personal wrongdoings, love. I suppose I understand you not being proud of your country, but then please see that you did nothing wrong in being born there"

Everett laughs bitterly. "I'm not proud of being a part of this country, but I still have a sense of nationality for it. And did you forget that I was part of a governmental organisation? I mean, of course I mostly thought being with the Agency meant being part of the good guys, it's hard not to, with the kind of people we were putting behind bars... Still, the system in the US in general is just shitty"

"I think I understand... It's what we're trying to change, after all, and what on the other hand stopped us from opening up to the world for so long."

"Sure, you do understand _that_ , but it's another thing entirely to have lived there, to feel like part of it while sometimes despising it... Well, I can sincerely say I don't have USA national pride at all, and apart from some friends and family members scattered around the country nothing would even be drawing me to visit"

"Well, you certainly do have to visit your family! Or invite them here, for the celebrations! You told me they know what you were doing in the CIA, so maybe it won't come as a shock to them? Either way it would be better than hearing from the press that we are dating... Although of course I hope they will be understanding either way"

"Yeah, well I'm definitely not the weirdest member of the family..." At T'Challa's interested look he chuckled "A story for some other time, but remind me to tell you about my cousin Betty one of those days.

Anyways, I guess some aunts and uncles will be pissed at you just for being a guy... So, you don't have to come meet my extended family like ever if you don't want to"

"I do want to for sure, as long as you want me there of course"

Everett smiles at him "Of course"

They meet in a kiss, and it's already getting quite heated when T'Challa breaks away.

"Before we forget again, let's go back to your original issue: I don't have many friends either, especially now that W'Kabi has lost my trust... But I do have more acquaintances and from now on I will make sure to take you with me to meet some more of them soon. And I am sure Nakia will gladly introduce you to some of her former mentors that also used to be spies, I hope you will find you have people here that you have something in common with"

"Thank you, love" Everett kisses him sweetly

T'Challa feels his face heat up "What was that for?"

Everett cuddles closer to him "For- for being so understanding. For being you. And just for everything."

T'Challa kisses the top of his head.

"I'm happy as long as my people are, and you make up a big part of that in my heart"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo obviously I haven't seen Civil War yet. But given that I managed to follow the Canon with this series so far, I'm kinda tempted to try and have that plotline in here as well... Whatcha thinking, any ideas?
> 
> If I write this it'll take a while to get to the outing to the world and to Everett's family tho...
> 
>  
> 
> Btw anyone recognise the cameo of a certain tumblr post in this? Or notice the hint to another character? First one to find it gets a virtual hug!


	7. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the beginning of this doesn't have much dialogue and might feel a bit dry, I just had to cover some plot points before going on with the story as I imagine it...  
> Plus I didn't have time to add some more actual scenes to it :s
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

Over the course of the next weeks, T'Challa sticks to his promise and introduces Everett to many people he calls his associates.

At first, Everett is mostly just glad for the distraction. Ramonda insisted on already starting to plan some of the organisatory aspects of the celebration, and Everett had never known a wedding could be such a _complicated_ affair. Or, well, a not-wedding. And that's another thing that keeps popping up on the back of his mind... He knows that for T'Challa, they'll be as good as married after announcing their union to the people of Wakanda. But Everett can't help thinking about how it would feel to actually exchange rings...

 

For now, though, he doesn't have time to dwell on those thoughts. Between being dragged to clothes fittings by Shuri- "it's not just for the ceremonial clothes, silly, how can I design you Vibranium enhanced safety clothes if I don't even know your size?", being taught Xhosa, meeting many new people and spending as much time as possible with T'Challa, Everett doesn't have many minutes to himself.

When Nakia introduces him to some former Wakandan spies as T'Challa's asked her to, Everett first feels quite intimidated by Cebisa, Nakia's former mentor. 

The woman is obviously a skilled warrior, but apart from her physique it's the look in her eyes that first catches his attention. She looks like she has truly seen a lot of the world.

Everett feels small, just a little CIA Agent that hasn't even been on that many high ranked missions... What could ha have to talk about with those people?

But the Wakandans are friendly and start sharing stories, and soon he opens up a little more.

Cebisa invites him for tea the next day, and Everett finds he finally has someone to talk about Everett to- Cebisa is constantly chattering about her partner and their children, and given that Nakia trusts her and T'Challa didn't protest when he mentioned talking about their relationship with others, he feels save to share some details of his own lovestory.

And then Everett shares his problems as well: T'Challa keeps taking Everett to public places to make the Wakandan population more used to him, and while Everett appreciates all of this, their lack of alone time together makes it incredibly difficult to propose... And in the evening they are both often too tired to talk, and when for once, they both aren't, they have- uhum- _better_ things to do than talk.

Cebisa laughs and tells him how her partner had been so afraid to ask her to commit, she had taken matters into her own hands, organised the ceremony and just told them to say the ceremonial words if they felt like it.

So, if Everett wants to get anywhere... "Sometimes it isn't the big, romantic and time-consuming gesture that's important, but the idea behind it all. You'll have enough romance once you both know what you want"

 

Talking Cebisa's words to heart, Everett goes to to Shuri to ask her whether it would be possible to make a ring that wouldn't interfere with the Black Panther uniform.Shuri immediately catches on to what he's suggesting, and ahe's delighted. "Of course, _sbari_ , I'll make you one right now!" None of Everett's protests that she must have better things to do help- and when he sees just how fast she manages to create a ring, he knows he shouldn't have worried. "I could engrave it as well, if you wanted?" Everett smiles.

 

The following day, he catches T'Challa on his way from one meeting to another.

"Do you have a minute?" 

"For you, my love? Always" T'Challa smiles.

Quickly looking around, Everett notes that the corridor is empty, apart from both of their Dora Milaje companions who pretend like they aren't there.

He gets on one knee.  
Because damn, the circumstances aren't perfect, and they basically are engaged already anyways, but this part he wants to do right.

"T'Challa-" he takes the other man's hand who is gaping down at him "I know you already proposed in your way, but I wanted to ask you this too. I love you, I fell from you since I saw you for the first time, and everything I learned about you since has just made me fall even more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. T'Challa- do you want to marry me?"

T'Challa gasps and nodds dumbfoundedly, and Everett takes the ring from his pocket and slips it onto the other man's finger. T'Challa promptly swipes him up into his arms for a deep kiss. Everett laughs into his lips.

"Look at it" he brings T'Challa's hand with the ring up. 

"It's beautiful! Where did you get it so quick?"

"Shuri made it, you can really thank her she's so talented... But that's not what I meant" 

Everett gently takes the ring off again and puts it in T'Challa's hand, who then gets it and holds the ring into the light.

He laughs. "A kitten! How fitting, my love" he pecks Everett on the lips "It's beautiful!"

Everett blushes "You think? It was just a quick sketch..."

"You drew this yourself?"

"Yeah, I mean, you definitely have Shuri to thank for digitally making the sketch small enough and then engraving it, but yes I sketched it..."

"You really have a hidden talent, love" T'Challa can't stop looking at the ring in wonder "Do you already have a ring for yourself? You could draw a panther to engrave in it!"

"I- yes sure, that's a wonderful idea, but I don't have a ring yet I only asked Shuri for this one..." 

T'Challa is quick to slip his ring back on, grasp Everett's hand and drag him along to the nearest elevator "Then lets go find her immediately! I'm sure she'll be quick to make one when I ask her, she really owes me one after the pranks she pulled lately..."

"But your meeting!"

"No buts" T'Challa says sternly. "I haven't seen nearly enough of you the last days. And this meetup is just internal affairs, I'm sure Okoye can handle it"

"At least call her first?" Everett really doesn't want to be the cause for T'Challa to neglect his duties. 

So T'Challa does, and Okoye just snorts at their faces and agrees to do the meeting alone if it means T'Challa will be less grumpy in the future. 

"You've been grumpy?" Everett asks.

"Whenever I can't be around you, my love, whenever I don't see you for too long..."

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, once they're in bed- and after having thoroughly celebrated getting engaged again- T'Challa hugs Everett close.

"My love, I'm glad that you asked me to marry you your way, too. And I am so sorry that it never occurred to me to include your culture in those celebrations, I don't want you to think that there is any aspect of it that isn't about the _both_ of us- I am truly sorry."

"Don't be sorry, silly" Everett smiles and turns his head up to catch something of T'Challa- it turns out to be his chin- to kiss. "Just marry me. I never doubted that this is about both of us, and I don't blame you for not coming up with this- I'd've never known to do it your way, either. And honestly, most aspects of the western kind of wedding I can really do without"

T'Challa laughs. "Just tell me which parts you do like, and I will make sure to include them"

Everett smiles "You don't have to scare of your country by changing the ceremony, I think having a white guy there with you is really enough... But thank you, for the thought" he turns around completely to kiss T'Challa properly "I love you."

"I love you too, kitten. I love you so much"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cebisa (Xhosa 'advice') is a character that's taking more and more shape in my head but I can't yet figure out how exactly she would talk, so...  
> Her partner is nonbinary btw, that's why the lack of pronouns at first- while not being first person it's still POV Everett in that scene and he wouldn't catch on that quickly
> 
> Sbari= Brother in Law
> 
> All translations by Google, tell me if you find mistakes!
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and especially Comments make my day!


	8. ... To the Country, to the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally slept for 4 hours and I'll have to go through another 8h+ day of seminar today... Dying

Over the next few days, T'Challa keeps bringing up the topic of Everett's kind of wedding. 

Everett is reluctant to say anything at first, honestly not wanting to make the public celebrations any more complicated. 

T'Challa tells him it'd just in case that at some point, they'll have time to do it in private...

So Everett starts telling him about how nearly everyone he knows, even the ones that don't want to get married at all, are taken by the way wedding celebrations are held. How amazing it can be, and kind of intimate. 

"Of course, some are overdoing it, especially in the States... Number one reason why I wouldn't want to have my wedding there, the market for it really deserves boycotting. I mean damn people really go bankrupt for just one night!"

T'Challa slowly nodds along, as if trying to remember everything his fiancé says. Well, maybe he does.

He asks Everett who he'd like to be there as well, what flowers he likes, whether a wedding cake is some specific dough or whether the end result just has to look impressive, and and and...

Everett answers, and they end up talking about all the differences and similarities in their cultures, and about their friends- Everett's old and new ones, T'Challa's reluctance to trust the ones that acted under W'Kabi's order...

Everett ends up telling him about Cebisa, and how really, he had to thank her for getting the courage of just asking T'Challa to marry him. The latter laughs and says he'll have to send that woman a gift basket.

"Isn't that an American thing?" Everett laughs.

 

They talk about how to proceed after the celebrations in Wakanda as well. About how to come out to the world, and how soon. 

"I'm just saying, it might still be a disadvantage in being sen as less... I don't know" Everett sighs. "I mean, you do have all that power, so I suppose you will still be taken seriously-"

"I definitely will be taken seriously, don't you worry. And I don't want my own people to get the wrong idea, to think that homophobia might be anything but reprehensible by me giving in to it and not present myself with my consort by my side just because he happens to be a man" 

Slowly nodding, Everett adds "And showing the world that Wakanda thinks this way could help so many others who feel like they don't belong..."

T'Challa smiles. This selfless thinking is one of the reasons he loves Everett so much.

"But only after the celebrations are over, I would like to keep those- well, not private, as the entire country will watch, but still..."

"Keeping the spirit of it all safe from American tabloid press?" Everett asks "I couldn't agree more." He takes a deep breath, then lets out the air all at once. "Yes, the world will find out soon enough anyways right? We should just come out at the first opportunity after the ceremony to get it over with"

T'Challa tilts his head "I wouldn't say come out... It's nothing I would specifically advertise here, and I think it's nothing that should have to be something bad which to be specifically announced anywhere in the world. No, I will just take you with me in your position as my consort and they will certainly figure it out soon enough."

 

(They don't. At some point a reporter at a press conference asks what Everett is doing there, and to the reply "He is my consort, it is well in his rights to be here as well" She figures "Uh, guess that concept works differently in Wakanda than I'd've expected". T'Challa glares her down. "What makes you think he isn't that? Homophobia or racism?" that shuts her up well enough. But it still takes a good while after that for the world to actually catch on. T'Challa is distraught by the heteronormativity.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 03:45, I'm on the bus and can't sleep... So What do I do? Writing is what I do, about someone who can't go back to sleep either.

The day exactly a month before the planned date of the ceremony, T'Challa wakes up already feeling jittery. 

Logically, he knows that Everett won't leave him standing there alone, that the other man loves him as they so often vow to each other.

And logically, he knows the Wakandan people most likely won't react all too badly, maybe even well at the announcement.

Everett has established his place in the country as a foreign guidance already, he has several friends within high-ranking officials, and then there's also Nakia telling everyone that wants to listen the story about how the American threw himself in front of a bullet for her, not even knowing that there was a technology that might save him.

It will be alright. 

 

Still. Today, they will tell everyone about their union. It might change things in the eyes of the people. It might not. And if it does, it might be for better or for worse....

Plagued by the thoughts spinning through his head, T'Challa can't force himself back to sleep, despite it only being the very early hours of the morning. 

However, he  doesn't want to leave the bed either, as that would most likely wake Everett. And with how busy the man had been in the past days and weeks, he deserves every hour of sleep he can get.

 

It's surprising enough that Everett hadn't woken at T'Challa tossing and turning while still half asleep earlier. They both have nightmares from time to time, and while T'Challa only wakes when Everett actually shouts in his sleep, the other man usually startles at the slightest disturbance. 

He must be really exhausted not to have woken by now. With a sigh, T'Challa cuddles closer and tries to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

At noon, T'Challa and Everett go to the press conference for the announcement. Other than them, Ayo and Okoye standing behind them, and Ramonda on T'Challa's other side, no-one in the room knows what is about to be announced, and everyone is speculating wildly just before they walk in.

Then they see the members of the royal family and get up to do the gesture of respect- to immediately start whispering about the presence of the white American after. Is the topic of the conference somehow connected to the progress of including Wakanda into the rest of the world? 

 

As T'Challa reveals what really is the case, the reactions are immense. 

Some are too shell-shocked for follow up questions, some are outrageous, some actually seem to like the idea but believe it's a publicity hoax to get favourite from the United States. 

T'Challa sighs. This is going to be a long day.

But he has Everett by his side every step of the way, so they will be alright. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because of irl stress and because the ceremony chapter itself just takes incredibly long to write, hope you'll forgive me :D
> 
>  
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


	10. ... To the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG
> 
> But I didn't want to just bullshit my way through, and while it may still seem like it- believe me, it started out worse.  
> I'm just unable to write anything that isn't hurt&comfort.

After the initial press release, there were many more, and other public outings as well. The people of Wakanda had a month to get used to the fact that their leader was courting an outsider, and T'Challa wanted everything to tun as smoothly as possible.

It seemed to work out, as after the initial polarisation of the topic, now most everyone is excited for the ceremony to bless the sacred union of King and consort, T'Challa and Everett Ross. 

* * *

 

 

The day of the ceremony, the entire country is watching.

Of course not everyone has access to the ceremonial platform, this space is reserved first for the royals from the other tribes, their bodyguards, and anyone having given something specual to Wakanda. But everything that happens is transmitted life to the screens and hologram feeds of the country. 

Apart from the other more or less official guests as royals and on-duty Doras, there have also been private invitations passed out to friends and family and their plus ones, to stand directly around the grooms and to accompany them to more private festivities afterwards. 

Okoye requested the day off- and while T'Challa had lifted an eyebrow at the request, he had still passed it, and now he is glad to see her walk in on Nakia's arm.

Shuri is standing at Ramonda's side, with another camera in hand, despite everything being recorded by drones... She probably has her own agenda. Oh well, the girl can't be stopped anyway.

 

Cebisa is there as well, one of the few of Everett's requests. While he did tell his family he was engage, he didn't want to invite them, in fear of the rather loud American pack disturbing the celebrations. T'Challa had told him not to worry and to invite whomever he liked, but Everett didn't budge. 

_"We can always have a party or something in the States once everything here has cooled of a little"_

_"So, you do want to celebrate getting married with your family."_

_"Of course. But-"_

_"Not there, I understand. Still, tell me who you'd like to have around- I promise I won't invite them to any official celebrations. I just always want to understand you more"_

Now, Everett is glad he doesn't have his family to worry about. He's agitated enough as it is.

_Cebisa had been fiddling around with his outfit, not helping his mood at all- he was sure that he did the ceremonial cloth completely wrong._

_"Don't worry, it's nothing bad" Cebisa laughs,  "I'm sure Ramonda is doing the exact same thing with T'Challa right now, and as your family isn't her right now, I'm taking over the role of overprotective 'mom-friend'"_

_Everett grins- having been around Shuri, the older woman quickly picked up on youth slang, and other than him she even seemed to be able to use the words in an accurate way._

_"I just can't wait till this is over... I mean, not necessarily the ceremony, though I think that'll be stressful as well... But the stuff before- I just want to see him again"_

_Cebisa laughed. "Soon enough,_ nkwenkwe _, soon enough"_

 

Now, the musicians start to play their rhythm, and Everett catches Cebisa's smile in the crowd before his entire attention is caught by the man walking up to him. 

The King is clad in his formal robes, walking past his people, barefoot as Everett himself is too. It is a beautiful view.

T'Challa gives Everett his signature half smirk as he walks closer, and Everett gets a little teary eyed as he smiles back.

 

Standing next to each other, the eyes of a nation on them, they both vow to be loyal to each other and Wakanda until death and past.

And in that moment, Everett truly wishes for it to go on past death. 

 

After the vows, they each taste a bit of lemon, vinegar, cayenne pepper and honey; representing not just the four elements of the world but also the ups and downs of their following relationship. 

Everett had been a bit surprised at the absence of anything Vibranium related in the ceremony, but now he sees that anything as ancient and beautiful as this ritual does not need fixing. 

Completely content, Everett repeats his vows to T'Challa in his head. There's nowhere he'd rather be than by the side of this man.

 

* * *

 

T'Challa _had never been this anxious in his entire life._

_"Not even at the challenge, brother?" Shuri scoffed mock-offended._

_T'Challa rolled his eyes at her. His little sister had been going on his nerves since the morning. Can't she see that he's already stressed enough?_

_Being honest with himself, however, her constant presence is the only thing stopping him from freaking out completely right now._

_Ramonda, helping him with the robes, smiles knowingly at the two siblings._

 

_"He won't leave you standing at the altar, you know?" Shuri grins._

_"That is so not what I am concerned about. And you watch too many American romances, sister"_

_"Then what_ are _you concerned about?"_

 

When T'Challa didn't even know what to answer then, now he definitely doesn't remember _._

The day is beautiful, even the weather seeming to know that it is a special date.

That or Shuri has another invention she didn't bother to tell anyone about. Wouldn't be the first time.

 

After the ceremony, T'Challa and Everett walk past the people of Wakanda, faces in the crowd returning their blinding smiles.

Then there are bills thrown at them- mostly Naira, T'Challa notices. The people of Wakanda barely use their own currency in anything but digital form after all.

Next to him, Everett flinched back as the money spray hits him, and T'Challa immediately strokes a soothing hand over his arm. Knowing that it isn't a good idea to take a trained CIA agent but surprise, he told Everett about the possibility of people taking the executing of that particular ritual on themselves, and that it has nothing to do with the countries wealth but is supposed to be a blessing for the happy couple. 

Now he is glad he did so, as even a forewarned Everett is still twitchy at the paper being thrown at them.

 

Having made it past the people, T'Challa takes Everett's hand and leads him away instead of going to receive the congratulations of the other royals as he told Everett he would. The other man doesn't questions it, still too caught up in the moment, and T'Challa is glad, because what follows is supposed to be a surprise.

 

 

They round a corner into a hidden garden and-

"Hey there!" 

Everett gasps as his mother is suddenly in front of him, pulling him into a hug.

"Mom! You're here, and-" he looks around, taking in what's a pretty big part of his family and friends, standing there together with a few Wakandans, just coming from the ceremony, filling in besides them. 

"We watched it all on the big screen!" Still holding onto Everett's arms, she motions to what's clearly a holographic viewing behind herself.

"And you-" She lets go of Everett to smile at T'Challa "Must be my son's fiancé!"

Everett choses not to correct her on the part that they're already basically married, and instead asks "Wait- if you guys don't know each other yet, who made all of this happen?"

T'Challa gives him a crooked smile "I had Nakia arrange for them to be informed of everything and to be flown in, I did not want to take the introductions away from you"

Everett beams at him and proceeds to do just that. 

 

 

Stepping away from the crowd with Everett for a second as the other man seems overwhelmed, T'Challa asks anxiously: "Do you like them being here? I hope I didn't overstep anything, but I tried to get you who you told me you wanted to have at your wedding without you having to worry about anything..."

"It's perfect" Everett kisses him on the lips "I love you so much"

T'Challa beams. "I love you too, my kitten! And now, I may have also had Nakia ask your mother for help arranging a proper western style wedding...

"You mean...?" Everett looks at him with big eyes.

T'Challa grins.

 

In front of just their friends and family, the two men exchange rings, and then again vows:

T'Challa first asks Everett whether that part would be alright, as Everett didn't have the chance to prepare anything... 

"I know what I want to tell you by heart ever since you first told me what moving here with you meant" Everett interrupts and promptly blushes. "I'd've told you once we're alone, but- this is wonderful"

"Alright" T'Challa kisses his cheek "Do you want to start?"

 

"I know I've told you before, but I think I will never get tired of doing so and I hope you feel the same: I love you.

I am in love with you, I feel so much for you sometimes I still have to convince myself this isn't a dream.

I thought I knew what loyalty meant when I had my team in the Air Force, and I thought I knew what love was long before I first saw you as well. But meeting you has redefined both those things for me, completely.

T'Challa, you saved my life and not only literally- you gave me a home, a second family and a purpose, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my time on earth with you.

I had always thought I knew how my life was going to play out, but now that everything changed I wouldn't have it any other way.

I will stay by your side through good times and through bad-

I love you."

 

Leaning in for a kiss, Everett can't help but notice how the other man is biting back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

 

T'Challa smiles and brushes a strand of hair behind Everett's ear "Because I basically wrote the same thing..."

 

Taking a piece of paper out of his robes, he reads:

 

"Everett. 

My consort, my partner, my love

I thought my life was already fulfilled without you, and that I was set to follow my preordained path.

But oh, I was so wrong my beloved, and I have never been more glad to not be right.

You are who makes me whole, having you by my side is what makes me be my own best.

I am yours, I feel for you so much it is hard to believe sometimes, and it is an honour that you return the sentiment.

I will go though everything life gives us staying by your side

I love you"

 

As they kiss the crowd bursts into applause, and T'Challa feels Everett smile against his lips. Happy tears are falling down the other man's face, and only when they pull apart and Everett wipes his thumb over T'Challa's cheek does he notices that he is crying as well.

 

 

Next comes the cake tossing, a Ross family tradition- because who needs to try and cut a way too sweet fondant covered cake with two people and then force yourself to eat it, when you can just toss a piece at your lover instead.

Having been wary about that particular idea given Everett's still present PTSD, T'Challa is ready to call it off before Everett's family can try to pressure the other into anything, but when Everett heartily throws a piece of icing in his face he immediately joins in.

Shuri, of course, is filming the entire ordeal, all the while giggling uncontrollably.

T'Challa shoots her a dirty look, effect of it _possibly_ tuned down by the icing still clinging to his forehead. 

"For YouTube, brother!"

"That's _not_ how I will show my love to Everett to the world!"

"But once you did and it won't be treason anymore to share your little secret... You know, on the internet it really is quantity over quality, so I just gotta collect a lot of data to spam with!"

T'Challa groans, but Everett and the watching guests are laughing, so he can't bite back a smile either.

Shuri beams.

 

With time passing quickly with many more introductions, food and drinks, T'challa and Everett only manage to get back to their chambers long after darkness falls.

And then, it's time for certain other activities- because really, the wedding night belongs to every culture after all.

They're both glad they won't have to get up early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled African wedding traditions etc for this, hope nothing's all too inaccurately depicted... But well it's still a fictional country sooooo -_(*~*)_-  
> Do tell me if you can think of any way to improve it tho!  
> #educatedonthate
> 
> Naira is the Nigerian currency
> 
> nkwenkwe=boy
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo, this fic is done for once! I might only write a small epilogue now :)  
> But stay tuned, not sure I'm finished with this series just yet! :D

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!  
> Kudos and comments really do make my day <3


End file.
